


After Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wesker has been working non-stop all day, Rebecca insists that he takes a break.(request by anonymous)
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Albert Wesker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	After Hours

Wesker sighed to himself, propping his elbow on his desk and leaned his head on his hand, blinking to clear his vision. The white background was starting to strain his eyes, even after eight hours, there was still so much left to do.

He sighed again, Irons wanted these papers completed and on his desk first thing in the morning. The whole day he’d been distracted by his subordinates walking in and out of his office asking silly questions about things that even an infant could work out. This alone had put him in a foul mood, but everyone had gone home about ten minutes ago, so maybe now he could finally focus on the task at hand.

A frustrated groan escaped his lips at the sound of his office door opening; he had kicked Barry out no more than five minutes ago, what could he possibly want now?   
‘Have you ever heard of knocking?’ Wesker snapped as Rebecca’s head appeared from around the door.  
‘It’s only me’ she said timidly as she stepped into the office.  
He leaned back in his chair and placed his glasses on top of his head. There was a moment of silence between the two of them.  
Wesker pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. Fucking Irons wants these reports by 8 am tomorrow, I would've had them done hours ago but no, here I am again rewriting Chris's work because obviously, he isn't capable of-'  
He stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Rebecca who was now perched on the edge of his desk.   
‘You’ve been playing basketball’ he said, noticing the familiar green uniform she was wearing.   
Rebecca shook her head. ‘Not yet, I came here to check on you, you haven’t left your office all day.’  
Wesker didn’t reply; he didn’t have time for this, these reports weren’t going to finish themselves.   
He sat up and went back to typing on his computer. Whatever she wanted could wait until later. 

Rebecca stood with her mouth open in disbelief.   
‘I come to see if you’re okay and you just ignore me?' She could clearly see that her captain was stressed out. Although Wesker wasn’t one to openly display his emotions, she had known him long enough to be able to read his body language like the back of her hand. His clenched jaw and furrowed brow were telling her all she needed to know.   
Without warning, she made her way to the other side of his desk and straddled him.   
‘You need to take a break, Albert.’ She said placing her arms around his neck. Wesker redirected his attention from the computer screen to the small woman sitting in his lap.   
‘No, what I need is to get this work done,’ he replied, removing his glasses from the top of his head and placing them on the table.   
Rebecca grabbed his shirt collar and pulled herself closer towards him.   
‘Why are you such a stubborn bastard?’ She smiled before placing kisses across his jawline.   
‘Why are you so persistent?’ Wesker retorted as his arms snaked around her waist.   
‘You always seem to find a way to distract me.’   
‘Only when you need it,’ she said.   
Her mouth began pressing hot kisses to his neck whilst her fingers made quick work of the top few buttons of his shirt. He let out a low growl as her lips made their way to his collarbone. 

She trailed one hand down his chest, past his belt, and gently squeezed his inner thigh, eliciting a small moan from Wesker.   
‘I guess the paperwork can wait,’ he said pulling Rebecca in for a deep kiss. He didn’t care about the scolding he’d get from the chief in the morning, it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was meant to be nsfw, but this is my first time writing anything like this. If this goes down well then I'll be more than happy to do a second part. (It will be spicier I promise) Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
